The present invention relates to a bump protector attachable to the outer side surface of an automobile door to protect the door surface from dents and nicks caused by the opening of doors and adjacent automobiles. The bump protector of this invention has some features which are similar to bump protectors shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,583 to Forbes, U.S. Pat No. 4,750,767 to Barnett, U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,015 to McNeil, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,471 to Fishback.
The bump protector of the invention is designed especially for ease of installation and for firm retention on an outer side surface of an automobile door. The protector may comprise a flexible rectangular panel having a resilient cushionerpad means therein and substantially coextensive in area with the panel, thus to make the entire panel area effective for protection against denting or nicking of the door surface. Typically, the panel can have a side-to-side dimension of about thirty inches and a vertical dimension of about twenty inches. The panel is large enough to cover the major metallic portion of an automobile door below the side window area.
Two attachment mechanisms retain the flexible panel on the door surface. One attachment mechanism can comprise two flexible magnetic tapes extending within the panel interior space along the panel upper and lower edges. Each tape has a length substantially the same as the side-to-side dimension of the panel, thus to prevent unrolling or detachment of the panel material from the door surface. The magnetic tapes are magnetically attracted to the metal (steel) door surface for releasable securemet of the panel.
A second attachment mechanism comprises a flexible flap extending downwardly from the lower edge of the protector panel for disposition along and about the door lower edge. A strap extends from the free edge of the flap for disposition along the inner side surface of the door. In one contemplated arrangement, the strap is long enough to extend upwardly from the flap over the upper edge of the door and onto the exterior side surface of the door. Upon the closing of the door, the flap and the strap are automatically clamped between the door edges and associated jamb surfaces.
In a second proposed arrangement there are two straps, one extending upwardly from the flap along the door inner surface, while the second strap extends from the upper edge of the protector panel over and about the upper edge of the door. In this arrangement, the free end portions of the straps overlap one another at an intermediate point along the door inner surface. Adhesive connector mechanisms on the overlapped end portions of the straps retain the respective straps in relatively taut condition, so that the protector panel is in a tensioned condition on the door outer surface.
The strap or straps can act as handle(s) for holding and positioning the protector panel and flap on the door prior to door closure. When the door is closed, sections of the flexible flap and strap are clamped between edge areas of the door and the jamb surfaces which define the door opening. The protector panel is thus held in place by two separate mechansims: the magnetic means, and the flap-strap assembly.
The flap-strap assembly is so designed that prior to closure of the door the flap-strap assembly is already in its final position on the door. A particular aim of the invention is to ensure that persons having only average motor skills can manipulate and secure the flap-strap assembly in its final position, with relatively little effort and quite quickly.
Preferably, the flap (or flaps) is/are located on a line coincident with the vertical centerline of the protector panel, so that only one strap has to be manipulated at any given time. When the protector panel is in its final position, the flap-strap assembly is clamped in place at two points on the door: along the upper edge of the door, and along the lower edge of the door. The panel is thus firmly attached to the door and cannot readily be removed or disturbed by wind forces. Also, would-be thieves are deterred from lifting the protector panel away from the door surface. Accordingly such persons are less likely to consider the unauthorized removal of the bump protector from the automobile, as by cutting a strap and/or pulling the panel away from the door surface.